


The Last Assault

by SheenaRogers



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Madness, Manga Spoilers, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Vampires, War, Weapons, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra Hellsing no era una mujer fácil de impresionar, y mucho menos de vencer. Pero nunca había estado tan sola como entonces. Todo lo que sostenía su vida se derrumbaba. Alucard era eterno, era inmortal. Era el único que jamás podría abandonarla. Pero él ya no estaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue mi primera (y de momento única) aportación al fandom de Hellsing. Un manga que ya tiene sus años pero está muy arriba en mi lista de favoritos. 
> 
> Contiene spoilers importantes del último tomo del manga y de la OVA 10.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hellsing y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kota Hirano. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

El cristal era demasiado grueso. Él ya se había encargado de eso, por supuesto. Había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sólo así se explicaba la inminente derrota que estaban sufriendo. Ese maldito cristal resistía todos sus inútiles intentos de quebrarlo, no importaba con cuanta fuerza lo golpeara, seguía resistiendo sin que una sola muesca apareciese en su impecable superficie. Sintió como la rabia la inundaba, una rabia como nunca antes había sentido. Había experimentado el miedo, el dolor, la traición... Pero nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, nunca había deseado destrozar todo a su paso para abrirse camino hasta aquel villano infame y drenar su vida ruin con sus propias manos. Pero aquello estaba fuera de su alcance, porque ese cristal se lo impedía. Toda su rabia no servía contra la abominable maldad de ese loco estúpido. Al darse cuenta de ello, un sentimiento de impotencia aún mayor que su odio comenzó a crecer en su interior, amenazando con desbordarse por cada poro de su piel.

Integra Hellsing no era una mujer fácil de impresionar, y mucho menos de vencer. Pero aquel asesino retorcido había conseguido ambas cosas en un instante, regodeándose en su victoria mientras ella asistía como una simple espectadora al cese de sus esperanzas, mientras veía como todo lo que sostenía su vida se derrumbaba y su enemigo disfrutaba contemplando como ella luchaba por dominar el pánico que atenazaba su garganta y se expandía por su espina dorsal a cada célula de su cuerpo. Oh, cómo había gritado. Había chillado como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si el volumen de su voz fuera suficiente para romper ese maldito cristal y lograse que de repente le naciesen alas para salir volando de ese zeppelín hasta donde tenía lugar ese acto trágico. Aquello que para el Mayor no era más que una divertida comedia.

_¡No desaparezcas! ¡Alucard, es una orden!_ Por supuesto, ella sabía que eso no serviría de nada. El proceso era incontrolable. Todas las vidas, todas aquellas almas que componían a Alucard, que él había absorbido durante siglos, se sumergían en la nada junto con su identidad misma, porque él ya formaba parte de cada una de ellas. Y él lo sabía, como sabía también que esa sería la primera y última vez que tendría que desobedecerla. _Lo siento, mi ama. Esta es la despedida, Integra._

La sangre corría por las calles de Londres como si circulara por las venas y arterias de un cuerpo gigantesco que se desangraba sin remedio. Todo era pasto de las llamas, la ciudad cubierta de cenizas y sombras. Los cuerpos ardían, se retorcían, morían por cientos, por miles. Como si los Jinetes del Apocalipsis hubieran extendido su manto de terror sobre aquella pobre nación, sobre aquellos desgraciados. Integra apretó los puños y golpeó el cristal una vez más; el resultado fue el mismo. Su rabia y su impotencia se fundieron con la desesperación: por primera vez en su vida, Integra Hellsing no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había estado tan sola como entonces. Primero había perdido a su padre, después había sido traicionada por Walter, y ahora Alucard también se había ido. Alucard. Simplemente, no podía encajar aquello. Alucard era eterno, era inmortal. Era el único que jamás podría abandonarla. Y ella era su ama. Él era _suyo_. Sin darse cuenta, ese hecho la había mantenido a salvo de sus propios demonios desde que tenía doce años. No importaba lo que ocurriese, no importaba el mal que pudiera existir, él siempre estaría allí, dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes. Dispuesto a protegerla.

Integra se miró los nudillos amoratados, que ya empezaban a sangrar. Apretó los dientes, en una silenciosa mueca de dolor que no importaba. ¿Qué eran unos nudillos destrozados comparados con toda aquella locura de espanto y muerte? Y todo por los desvaríos de un monstruo, de un loco, de una mente que no se podía simplemente describir con los adjetivos ‘retorcida’ y ‘perversa’. Se llevó una mano al cinturón donde conservaba su pistola. Alucard se había ido, sí. Pero a ella todavía le quedaban balas. Todavía le quedaba una carta por jugar, el último comodín. Miró al hombre responsable de la destrucción de todo cuanto alguna vez había querido y supo entonces, con una claridad apabullante, que lo odiaba más de lo que había odiado a nadie jamás. La posibilidad de borrar de su cara esa sonrisa de maníaco sería la mayor de sus victorias y la más dulce de las venganzas. Apretó los puños contra el cristal y lanzó su último ataque desesperado.

SERAS, BUSCA Y DESTRUYE. ÉSTA ES TU ORDEN. _¡¡BUSCA Y DESTRUYE!!_


End file.
